


Bizonytalan gondolat

by HitoriHanabi



Category: Hellsing
Genre: AFS, Alucard - Freeform, Diary/Journal, F/M, Nothing Hurts, Romantic Fluff, Victoria - Freeform, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, alutoria, hellsing - Freeform, vicucard
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriHanabi/pseuds/HitoriHanabi
Summary: Victoria sokadik napja vámpírként még mindig tartogat meglepetéseket. Annyira különös élménye volt, hogy megosztotta a naplójával fura gondolatait.Egyik régi oldalon keresgéltem, és megtaláltam egy régi fanficemet <3Pozitivan veszem, ha a hibákat, elírásokat jelzik nekem.köszönöm.
Relationships: Alucard/Seras Victoria
Kudos: 2





	Bizonytalan gondolat

Kedves Naplóm!

A minap furcsa lázálomban volt részem.  
Amikor a küldetésről visszatérvén a szobámba nyitottam, már minden tagom fájt, zsibbadt, nyöszörgött. Bőröm nyirkossá vált, egyszerre reszkettem a hidegtől és égtem a forróságtól. A szobámban hűvös sötétség ölelt körbe, Asztalomon ugyanaz a látvány fogadott, mint minden misszióról hazaérve.  
Ugyanazon a helyen, ugyanolyan undorító szervírozásban, ugyanaz a förtelmes eledelnek szánt gyalázatos zacskós nedű. Éreztem, hogy vámpír énem megvillantja vörösen izzó szemeit, s korgó gyomorral megnyalintva reszketeg szája szélét.  
Újfent finnyás emberi voltom vette át elmém irányítását, és pillanatok alatt a mellékhelyiség hideg kövén térdeltem öklendezve a kavarogva vöröslő emberi nedv után, melyet egyszerre kívántam és undorodtam tőle. Mikor a vízörvény pirosból újra áttetszővé változott, vámpír énem tüntető tombolásba fogott a testemben. Homlokom a hűvös csempéhez szorítottam kínomban. Lüktetett bennem a feltörő éhség és gyomrom gyűszűnyire zsugorodott. Egyszeriben mintha láttam volna forró leheletem páráját az égbe szökni. Testemre feszülő külső rétegem minden centimétere egyszerre izzott és reszketett.  
A távolból furcsa vihogás verődött vissza a plafonig burkolt falak ölelésében. Percek teltek el, hogy rájöjjek, a saját hangomat halottam.  
Nem tudom, meddig feküdhettem a hideg járólapon görnyedve, de azt hittem kínjaim ennél erősebbek már nem lehetnek – e gondolatok alatt újra felharsan a hisztérikusan őrült vihogás. –idegesítő, abba kellene hagyni.  
Nos, ezt megelőző gondolatomban tévedtem.  
Gyomromba mintha ezüst pengéket döfködtek volna, égetett és fájt szinkronban, ráadásul a vihogás, fájdalmas hörgéssé fajult.  
Ezt a hangot is én adom ki? Gyötrődtem miközben a másik oldalamra fordultam, hogy azt is lehűtsem. Egyfelől az éhes és tomboló izzás, másfelől a jeges reszketés kínozta gyarló emberi testem minden sejtjét. A mellékhelyiség - melyben félig öntudatlanul reszkettem – falaival elérhetetlen magasságokba nyújtózott fölfelé. Eltorzult végtelennek tűnő formái gúnyosan meredtek rám oda föntről. A csempék, mint ezernyi szem, mind rám meredt vádaskodó fényes pillantással.  
Minden egyes szem ugyanazt a kérdést villantotta felém, amit az elmémbe befurakodó kellemes bariton is minden elpazarolt véres tasak után elzengett.  
\- Már megint nem tudtad megtenni? – Párásat sóhajtottam. Zavartan szegeztem félig alélt tekintetem a WC porcelán talapzatára. - Az ott vajon piszok rajta? Még sosem láttam – töprengtem magamban.  
\- Hányszor mondjam még, hogy ha nem iszod meg, akkor fokozatosan elveszíted minden erődet. – folytatta a szózatot a hang a fejemben. Értelmesebb feleleten hiába töprengtem volna, lehunyt pilláim mögül nyöszörögtem egy fájdalmasat. Nemleges válasz gyanánt oldalra bólintottam a fejem.  
\- Nem tudom megtenni. – Piros kalapos látomásom megvillantotta a szemüvegét és lehajolt mellém, mintha nem hallotta volna jól a tiltakozásomat. Pilláim alól könnyek gördültek elő, szánalmas látvány lehettem.  
Pár pillanattal később megint furcsán éreztem magam, a forróság elviselhetetlenné fokozódott, megszűnt a hideg padló és lebegni kezdtem.  
Hátamon és lábaim alatt megnyomódott a bőröm, tűrhetetlen láztól fuldokolva emeltem karom az egyenruhámhoz, és lassan kioldottam a felső gombokat. Hűsebb lett a levegő ez kétségtelen. Szőke tincsek tapadtak a homlokomba nedvesen, ám nem volt erőm, hogy félresöpörjem. Szemeimet is kérdően nyitottam résnyire, amikor alulról puha ágyam ölelt körbe biztonságot nyújtóan.  
Ijedten rezzentem össze. Nem érzékeltem, hogy mesterem a közelemben van, érzékeim nagyon eltompultak a reámtörő különös rosszulléttől. Az ágyam szélén térdelt s kezeit kihúzta alólam. Ekkor értettem meg, hogy az előbb nem a fejemben hallottam a hangját, hanem valóban ott állt mellettem, és a karjában emelt a hűs kövezetről.  
\- Ejnye Rendőrkisasszony – búgott föl halkan, a számomra oly borzongató hangján. Nem volt erőm tiltakozni, szégyenkezve félrefordítottam a fejemet. Nem engedelmeskedtem neki. Megint nem hallgattam a mesterem szavára. Szégyenletes tanítvány vagyok, egy semmirekellő újonc, egy hasznavehetetlen kolonc.  
Újabb könny szántott nedves barázdát az arcomon. De a mester nem értette az efféle gyenge emberi érzelmeket. Félig lezárt pilláim alól is láttam, hogy elfordult tőlem.  
Halkan felsóhajtottam, s némán tovább szenvedtem.  
\- A Hellsing intézet kutatói egy újítással rukkoltak elő a számunkra. – Közölte mintegy szórakozottan, s a terített asztalról elemelte a poharamat. Halk csobogás, hangtalan léptek és az ágyam halk nyögéssel jelezte, hogy mesterem mellém ereszkedett. – Ezt idd meg.  
Hangja egyszerre kért és utasított. Nem mozdultam. Már nem volt ahhoz sem erőm. Éreztem a türelmetlen vibrálást a levegőben, ami belőle áradt felém.  
Már csak párás sóhajtásra voltam képes.  
\- Nem azért adtam neked új életet, hogy végignézzem a halálodat! – Hördült fel tehetetlenségem láttán. Fejét hátravetette, mögötte halk susogással ért földet a kalapja a padlón. Ködös tekintettel elmélázva tekintettem föl, szépségesen elszánt arcára. Csodáltam kisugárzását, sápadt bőrét, villogó szemeit és egész lényét, méltóságteljes viselkedését. Ahogy a szájához emeli a kezében lévő pirulát, ráiszik egy kevés vizet, és fölém hajol.  
Hűvös kesztyűbe bujtatott kezével, arcomat őfelé fordította és szájával az én számra tapadt.  
Gyenge szívdobbanásaim megszaporodtak, nem létező sebektől lángoló gyomrom bukfencet vetett, amikor nyelvével szétfeszítette fogaimat és szokatlan módon, belém tuszkolta a tablettát és a folyadékot. Fulladástól tartva kénytelen nyeltem le az ízlelőszerveim ingerlő anyagokat, zavartan hunytam be a szemeimet. Sápadt bőröm érezhetően kipirult.  
Na tessék.  
Csak a baj van velem.  
Újabb könnycsepp eredt útnak.  
Mesterem fehér kesztyűje hüvelykujját végighúzta arcomon, dicséretnek szánhatta. Vállaimon borzongás kúszott befelé a tarkómig.  
Még nem fordult el, furcsállottam.  
Nyelve hozzáért az enyémhez, végigsimított rajta, átsiklott a másik oldalra, visszahúzta és elhúzódott tőlem.  
Lehunyt szemmel pihegtem az ágyamon, s azt kívántam bár megismétlődne ez a különös belső szerveket kifacsaró érdekes érzés.  
\- Mi volt ez? – suttogtam erőtlenül.  
\- Vér tabletta. Sok folyadék mellett el fog látni a kellő erővel.  
Némán a fejemet ráztam.  
\- Különös hatása van. – Állapítottam meg a gyomorbukfencet, a borzongást, a sóvárgó érzést felidézve, amit talán nem is a gyógyszer idézett elő.  
Mielőtt álomba merültem volna még utoljára fölpillantottam az arcára. Éppen elfordult tőlem, talán csak képzelődtem.  
Bizonytalan vagyok ezt illetően, de mintha elégedetten megnyalta volna a szája szélét.

**Author's Note:**

> yaaay, amikor elveszettnek hitt dolgokra bukkansz...  
> 2009.11.06 - a keltezés dátuma.  
> Sajnos siratjuk az elveszett AFS oldalt, a temérdek kommentet, a régi ismerősöket.  
> De próbáljunk meg újakat találni.


End file.
